37 Things about Badou and Heine
by suncityblues
Summary: DOGS; I wish there was a category for this manga. ; ; I did this in the summer time but never really got around to finishing it; I guess now is as good a time as ever to post it. Sentence fic.


**Title:** 37 Things about Badou and Heine  
**Authoress:merrycheri**  
**Rating:** I don't remember. ;; Nothing too bad, I think…   
**Characters:**Badou/Heine, Kiri, Mihai  
**Word Count:** 1,122!  
**A//N Disclaimer:** So I did this in the summer time but never really got around to finishing it; I guess now is as good a time as ever to post it. Also I'm bored and it's 4:41 AM. Ps. This is a disclaimer.

01. Raise  
It's nothing unusual for Heine to be awake when sun was beginning to rise but unlike before it's the snoring redhead that keeps him up rather than the unpleasant thoughts.

02. Yes  
The first time they kissed Heine pulled back and asked Badou if he was alright with it. Badou said "no" and kissed Heine back anyway.

03. Layer  
Unlike his partner Badou always wears at least one extra layer, be it for warmth or extra protection, both of which he is often in need of.

04. Sign  
Heine never really believed in fate but watching Badou covered in a purple piece of fabric, incense in one hand in what looked like a deck tarot cards in the other he can't help but think it's a sign.

05. Try  
It's rare to see Heine really try at anything but for Badou trying is the only thing he can do.

06. Give  
Neither of the boys ever really gave each other anything besides comfort and… love?

07. Great  
"The Great and Most Amazing Badou, at your service!" The redhead crowed into the telephone receiver only to realize that by the time he was finished Heine had already hung-up.

08. Compare  
When Badou looks down at his hand, his scar, he knows his cannot compare to Heine's invisible ones.

09. Listen  
Heine never really fancied himself a talented listener but as he watched Badou stare so uncharacteristically out the window with a face that boasted a deep frown, Heine felt he'd need

what ever talent he had in the area. 

10. Choice  
The one-eyed redhead was the only one, Heine thinks, who actually stayed with him by choice.

11. Pale  
When Badou's long finger tips brush over Haines' pale-as-paper face the redhead can't help but feel some foreign feeling in his chest that is not all together unpleasant.

12. Tough  
Neither of the boys boasts many muscles, certainly less than Mihai, but there is no competition as to who is the tougher one.

13. Risk  
Everything Badou does is somewhat risky, and when he's with Heine it's a wonder how he even survives.

14. Name  
Names mean nothing where they live, even less than the police, so it doesn't matter what Heine and Badou's names are just as long as they can be referred to as "White Hair and Eye patch"

15. Tall  
Heine is only a little bit shorter than Badou, but it's short enough to give the redhead a little bit of an advantage when they're together.

16. Price  
Heine pays almost no attention to the prices as the economy continues to plummet but Badou always makes a point to read that part of the newspaper to his albino partner.

17. High  
Drugs were not something unusual where Badou was from but just the same he'd never touch any; he never told anyone why.

18. Hello  
On some nights, when it's really bad, Heine goes to Badou's apartment and without saying so much as a hello he takes the other man. It doesn't matter if Badou was fast asleep before he got there.

19. Own  
Haines' apartment is almost completely bare; it's as if he owns nothing. This is of course untrue as all his most important things are hidden away under the black and white tiles.

20. New  
Heine always makes a point of asking Badou when he'll get a new coat until the day the redhead actually does. After that Heine always makes a point of asking why he doesn't wear his old coat.

21. Keep  
In his mind Heine knew that Badou was not his to keep, a person like that couldn't stay long and if the other's life wasn't ripped away then they would surely leave. What he didn't know was that Badou thought the same thing about Heine.

22. Under  
Even after so much time, Heine still can't believe how easy it is for Badou to gut under his skin.

23. Compliment  
They never had any use for compliments; if one of them did something well the other would make sure it was known without having to say it.

24. Summer  
It's never really summer in their city, but sometimes the days are so hot that even Badou will almost think about going without smokes for a while. Almost.

25. Red  
Heine enjoys playing with Badou's hair, though he'll never tell him. It reminds the albino of blood, and also velvet.

26. Dance  
Badou loves dancing and Heine loves watching Badou fall all over himself.

27. Reflect  
Neither of them have much time to reflect on their lives. Maybe they will if they live to be as old as Mihai.

28. Nail  
The day Heine learns Badou's last name he didn't believe it.

29. Remove  
When Heine would saunter in, sometimes after days of mysteriousness absence, Badou always made sure to go out and buy stain remover, in futile hopes of keeping the blood stains off the couch for once.

30. Hands  
Every once in a while Badou will wheedle Heine into holding hands with him. It's usually because Heine is too tired to put up a fight.

31. Stop  
Sometimes Badou just doesn't know when to stop. Lucky for him Heine is always there to beat the sense back into him.

32. Noise  
The city they live in, like all cities, is noisy. So noisy that it's almost impossible to sleep some

nights. Unless, of course, there is something to distract you.

33. Job  
Badou, unlike his partner, needs the jobs they do, there's the rent to pay and cigarettes to buy; Heine just does them to make sure Badou doesn't get himself killed.  
34. Open  
Neither man (or boy) is particularly open about anything. How much they make, how old they are, and most importantly their feelings. Sometimes it takes Badou an entire week to figure out that Heine is (or isn't) mad at him but he can't help but think he's getting better.

35. Touch   
Heine hates it when girls touch him, as a matter of fact he refuses to let it happen and even though he often calls Badou a girl (and a sissy and a bastard and a coward and--) he had no qualms about the touching aspect.

36. Water  
Heine never spends much time in his apartment except to sleep and now he spends even less time in it ever since he turned on the water and it ran brown. Badou tried to tell his partner that it was just an iron deposit but, as usual, Heine wasn't listening.

37. Save  
Sometimes Badou finds him self pissed off that Heine always has to come and save him but then he remembers that at least he's the normal one.


End file.
